Finally
by icantthinkofone
Summary: B&B who hasn't seen the sexual tension there! this is a fic about how the romance is finally going to start.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Finally 

**Author**: icantthinkofone

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones (I don't know if everyone is writing this to be legal or what not but yeah I don't own it)

**Finally**

She stood in front of the sink scrubbing away the sticky remnants of another frozen dinner from her plate. For some reason it bothered her that only one set of dishes were in her sink. Her thoughts drifted to her partner for an umpteenth time that night. Damn the effects that man was having on her subconscious. She rinsed her plate and decided to settle in with her new forensics' journal. 

_knock knock knock knock knock_

"Open up Bones!"

"Booth?..what are you…"

Before she had the chance to finish Booth's hands had found their way through her hair and around her waist. His lips met hers in a passionate almost painful kiss. She felt warm sensations spread to her…everywhere as she tightened with desire. He had slammed the door shut with his foot and was pressing her against the wall. He was rough but oh so gentle, picking just the right moments to press and pull away with his teasing lips. Then they left her own to taste her jaw…ear…neck. She could barely remember how to breathe then…oh god, he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him eagerly. The kisses didn't stop they just became dirtier…hungrier…more eager then before. Then he suddenly pulled away, breathless.

"Temperance?"

"Mmm?" To dazed to form words.

"I have been waiting to do that…all…day" He murmured.

"What took you so long?" She smirked capturing his lips once more.

Smiling, he set her down on her feet without allowing any distance between their bodies.

"Can I pick you up for work tomorrow?"

"Booth…"

"Seeley." He interrupted.

She grinned, "Seeley, I told you we have to keep it professional at work if we're going to get away with…this." She motioned between them. 

"So? I can still pick you up. There's nothing unprofessional about that." He cocked a playful grin leaning in to kiss her neck mercilessly. 

"Yeah, not until you park!" Exasperated.

"Not my fault," he mumbled into her neck. 

"That's not how I recall it!" Brennan argued without much conviction.

Booth didn't answer, he was to busy trying to seduce her.

**How It Happened**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bones!"

"Do we have a case?" She asked popping up from her desk.

"Do we ever! I heard it's pretty gruesome too!" Booth smiled at her unforeseen enthusiasm.

"Really! Let me just grab my bag…" Brennan trailed off as she searched for her bag eagerly.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Booth teased.

Brennan missed the joke and began moving more swiftly, almost tripping over herself looking for her bag. Booth chuckled as she found the culprit peeking out from behind her couch. She grabbed the bag with a childish look of triumph.

"I'm ready now, let's go!" she beamed practically racing him to the SUV.

"What is with you today?" Booth questioned as he climbed into the car, "I haven't seen you this giddy since the time you accidently got high!" He grinned, her mood was contagious. 

"I have no idea; I guess I am just really excited." She took a moment to think about the possible causes, "You know we haven't had a case together in awhile?"

"Yeah I've missed it, you know? Us." Booth agreed with one of his "charm" smiles.

"Me too." She smiled back. Flipping on the radio, the partners sat back contented. It was good to be back.

As they pulled up to the crime scene they quickly assumed a more somber demeanor. The undeniable scent of death mixed with pine surrounded their senses. The source of the commotion seemed to be an old stone well centered in a small clearing of dense wood. There were agents interviewing, a first response team…responding, and a few hikers gawking as Brennan strode purposefully towards the well; Booth followed. When they reached it they were overcome by the sight, a crippled heap of remains lay sixty feet down. Brennan, at first glance, spotted six skulls.

"It's like a twisted scene out of the Ring," Booth attempted a conversation to ease his nerves, the bones looked too small.

"That's in the horror genre, right?" Brennan went along.

"Yeah, so you've seen it?" Booth stepped back from the well eager to give Brennan his attention. 

"No, I just thought since this reminded you of it…" Brennan trailed off as she realized she was going to have to climb down for bone retrieval.

"Well it is…so what have you got for me?" Referring to the bones. 

"Booth, I count at least six skulls. Other then that I can't give you anything else till these bodies are properly retrieved and laid out on my tables, they are just too mixed up." 

Several hours and a trip to the Jeffersonian later the partners pulled up in front of Brennan's apartment complex. 

"Do you want to come up for some dinner?" Brennan questioned. It had been a long day and she could tell he was exhausted. _Kids are always the hardest_.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Booth parked and they trudged up to her apartment.

"Angel hair with sundried tomatoes and a marinara sauce sound okay?" Brennan asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Great can I help?"

"Drinks and the table, I can get the pasta."

"Alright." 

Booth grabbed a couple beers from the fridge along with the supplies needed to set a table. Just as he was about to lay everything out in the dining room Brennan stopped him…

"Let's use the coffee table."

Booth looked up with a questioning eyebrow.

"Does that look comfortable right now?" Brennan glanced pointedly at the stiff wood dining set.

"No, not at all."' Booth smiled and turned to set the beers and place settings on the coffee table instead.

After a few moments of exhausted silence the pasta was ready and they settled onto the couch. Their topics stayed personal neither wanting to revisit the day's events. Booth spread a bit of FBI office gossip while Brennan shared thee latest of Zach and Hodgins's entertaining yet educational experiments. They had finished their pasta, and now sat facing each other only a foot or two apart. Brennan began to rub her sore neck whilst listening to Booth's animated tale of a fellow agent who had misspelled the word "Bureau" on an office wide e-mail…three times. 

"…and Cullen called him out during our meeting saying…turn around." Booth suddenly requested in a soft almost husky voice. Brennan looked questionably at her partner, and then slowly turned away. She felt him close the gap between them. His hands found her sore neck, then her tense shoulders, as he worked his way down her back.

"Booth…it feels so…uhmm…" she searched for a word.

Booth let out a soft chuckle, "Good?"

"Very." 

Brennan melted into his hands as he continued to work his up and down her spine, relieving thousands of unknown pressures. Then his strong hands came around her sides and he began a trail of fire up her body. As his hands rose, so did her fiery blush. Just as his hands were about to start back down her sides, she turned to face him.

"Thanks…" She whispered, suddenly unsure she should let this go any further. 

"You're welcome…" He studied her eyes for a second or two, "I'll get the dishes." He suggested, catching a hint of panic in her features. 

"Wait…Booth?"

"Mmhmm?" He let her work out whatever was troubling her as he gathered up the plates and bottles.

"Umm…I should have the estimated time of burial tomorrow." Brennan chose to revert back to work, a safe ground.

Booth disappointedly followed her lead, "Good, let me know as soon as you get it."

"Yeah, of coarse. So…uhmm see you tomorrow?"

He was slightly taken aback by her quick dismissal, but figured it was best, "Yeah, okay"

She didn't want him to leave, but having him stay could be a lot worse, she thought.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan finally obtained the dates of death, and what

_Author's note: hey, this is a rewrite after I posted I went back through this chapter and I didn't like how it read so tweaked it a bit so let me know if this is better or worse. Thanks! Disclaimer: don't own any of it…_

&

Brennan finally obtained the dates of death, and what they implied…she needed to talk to Booth, now. She tried his cell and office phone but he wasn't picking up. Even his home beeped to an automatic answering service. She couldn't wait, if these tests were saying what she thought they were… Booth should know right away. Brennan grabbed her keys and the results as she raced out of the office. She jumped into her car, and sped off. Ten minutes and a few run-red lights later, Brennan was on her way into Booth's office. Again he was unavailable. _Where the hell is he?_ Turning back to the hall she stopped a passing agent asking if he might know where Special Agent Seeley Booth. The agent said he had just seen him down in the gym. After a quick thanks Brennan all but ran to Booth's suspected whereabouts. As she entered the gym her eyes swept the room for her partner.

Booth stood toward the back pounding glove after glove into a tattered red punching bag. His chest was covered in sheen of sweat; his face set in a look of determination. Brennan walked back to him, painfully aware of her very perky libido.

"Booth? I got the results back…your not going to like this."

"Do I ever?" He replied not the least bit startled.

"All those kids, seven of them…they were between ages five and eight. They were dropped into the well 6-8 months ago while still alive, cause of death being snapped..." She searched for the layman's term "…necks. But Booth, they're tox screens showed very high doses of adrenaline, almost deadly. I don't know what it means yet, but they… suffered a lot…"

"Sonovabitch!" Booth slammed a hard right into the bag, which shook violently against its chain.

"Booth? I need to get back to the lab."

"Okay."

His bluntness caught her off guard, "There are a few more things I need to go over before I am finished for the night."

Booth caught her defensive tone, the one that she used just before her damn walls came up, "Hey, I will probably get done late too so why don't I pick you up tonight for dinner around…10? I have a feeling you won't eat unless you're fed." He grinned, softening his tone.

"I am quite capable of feeding myself." Brennan replied.

Booth smirked at her, "Yes, but the question is will you?"

"Maybe."

"Pick you up at 9:45ish?"

"Fine, but I get the check this time."

&

Booth sat in his office, completely drained. This case was taking a lot out of him. He had come to a point in his career where the horror he saw didn't surprise him anymore. Sure it still hit hard when he saw a mutilated body, or the tragic ending to human passions, but it didn't _surprise_ him. It was as if he was cut so deep by the misery of these cases that the knife could reach no further. This case, though, seven little girls thrown down a dark well to be forgotten, it made it seem the knife just became a machete. He glanced over at the clock. It was time to pick Bones up for dinner. The thought of her company right now seemed to dull the ache a little. Grabbing his keys he left the office, his thoughts turning in a dizzying circle of murder, pain, and hope.

&

Brennan thought she had seen it all, from mobsters with bats to Santa's with bells, but this case, this one was different. Seven, _seven_ skeletons lay before her in anatomical order on their steel beds. _"These girls belong in beds of soft sheets and child's things not cold steel." _she thought to herself. A raw anger swept over her along with a renewed determination. Forgetting all else she forced a distance between herself and the bones and began her inspection. The world outside of the seven girls fell so far out of focus not even the heavy footsteps, and click of her office door could drag her from her purpose.

She eventually came to a point where the distance she put between herself and the victims seemed to be waning; she concluded a small break would be her best choice at the moment. She plodded into her office, steps heavy with grief and weariness. A soft rustle of clothing quickly pulled her from her muddled thoughts. Booth lay upon her couch ruffled with sleep.

"What are you doing here?" her tone surprised, she hadn't seen him enter.

"We had dinner plans," he replied rubbing his tired eyes.

"You could have made your presence known."

"I have learned not to interrupt you when you're in your "_zone_." He yawned.

"Well let's go then." She began reaching for her coat.

"Bones, its 12:45!"

"So?"

"Do you know any decent restaurants open this late?"

"Booth, I am sure we can find _something_, we _are_ in Washington D.C."

"Look I'm just not in the mood to go out, I'm sorry Bones."

"Well…maybe we can go…"

"Why don't we just go back to my place? I'm sure I can find something decent to whip-up"

"Okay, that sounds fine."

"Alright then."

Booth pulled himself off the couch and, placing his hand on the small of Brennan's back, he led them to the black SUV waiting outside.

&

Brennan was the first to reach his apartment door but she found it, predictably, locked. Just as she was about to step back and let Booth unlock the door she felt his body move firmly behind her. Her breath hitched at the closeness. It wasn't unusual for him to completely ignore her personal space, but his presence had never been this…bold. He moved slowly and purposefully as he unlocked the door, without retreating an inch, he pushed the door open. A minute passed before she proceeded into his apartment.

Booth set her up with a cold beer and started preparing a box of Mac and cheese.

"Sorry, I haven't been shopping in awhile," Booth explained the box of Kraft.

"Its fine, I am not all that hungry anyways," Brennan pointed out.

"Yeah, but you need the source of energy." He had that undertone in his voice that sent shivers racing down her spine.

"Your right."

"Now list…what? I'm right? I should feed you more often." He laughed.

Brennan stared at her drink; she didn't think she would mind him taking care of her once in awhile. Booth understood and respected her independence, but he always seemed to be there when she needed someone. He accepted her for what she was; even her unique social awkwardness didn't deter him. Booth was someone she wouldn't…couldn't run away from, because he would always run after her.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"You don't have to pay me Booth."

"It's an expression Bones."

"Oh, well I was just thinking…" She decided the truth would be best. Booth had a way of knowing when people lied, "We need to talk."

"What are we breaking-up?" Booth teased.

"No…we aren't even together!?" Brennan said thoroughly confused.

Booth had to laugh at her honest confusion with even the most dated references, "No, sorry Bones I was just playing. What did you want to talk about?"

"Booth? I know we have our professional line, but I wanted to know your thoughts on the subject. Is it still too much a risk for you?"

Booth was stunned. There sat his Bones sitting in front of him with an empty bottle of beer biting her lip in anticipation.

"Bones…I…what brought this up?"

"I was just thinking…Booth _I_ want more."

"Temperance, there are two things you need to know before…anything else; one: I want more too, a hell of a lot more than you can possibly imagine. Two: Are you sure _you_ want this? Are you beyond any indecision or doubts? Most of all…are you sure I am enough for you?"

Brennan couldn't understand the basis of his last question. He couldn't possibly be unsure, "Booth! How can you ask that? Booth you are more than enough. I mean you have always been there for me, even when I didn't want you to be. You have never wavered in loyalty. But Booth you never ran away… How could you even ask if you're enough?"

"Temperance, I have done so much wrong in my life. I have arrested your dad. I don't make nearly as much as you do, I wouldn't be able to provide for you the way you would need. I have very different beliefs than you. And…" Booth voice went three tones lower, his vulnerability evident, "…I just don't know if I can be…enough?" It came out questioning in his rugged voice.

Brennan was beyond shock. How could her frustratingly arrogant partner have these obscene doubts? The only thing worse than his doubt was the fact that she had no idea how she could possibly reassure him. She remembered Angela's simple gesture speech, and decided it was all she had. She leaned forward and covered his lips with her own in a tender, but sure kiss.

Booth pulled away slowly, "That doesn't answer my question Temperance."

She pressed forward a bit more. His back was against the counter. Her arms came up to entwine behind his neck, and his came around her waist in a tender embrace. Then she kissed him again. This kiss was more passionate, a knee-weakening, heart-racing, spine-tingling kind of passion.

"Temperance?"

"Booth…simple gestures."

Booth captured her lips this time and slowly began to explore some very new boundaries.

TBC- very soon (next chapter picks up here)


End file.
